londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 176
History 7 October 1951: New Monday-Saturday route, Victoria Embankment to Forest Hill via Westminster, Lambeth North, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell, East Dulwich and Dulwich. On Saturdays, and Monday-Friday outside peak hours, the route continued via Stanstead Road to Catford. This route replaced tram service 62 in its entirety. 22 October 1952: Saturday service withdrawn between Victoria Embankment and Elephant & Castle outside peak hours. 27 June 1956: Withdrawn between Elephant & Castle and Victoria Embankment, and instead extended at all times via Waterloo, Aldwych, Trafalgar Square, Tottenham Court Road, Warren Street, Baker Street, Marylebone, Edgware Road, Maida Vale and Kilburn to Willesden Garage, replacing route 1. 17 October 1956: Extended from Catford to Catford Garage. 27 January 1965: Saturday service withdrawn between Willesden and Waterloo, replaced by route 1. Withdrawn between Catford and Catford Garage, and instead extended via Rushey Green to Lewisham. 19 July 1969: Saturday service withdrawn. 24 July 1971: Withdrawn between Forest Hill and Lewisham. 28 October 1978: Evening service withdrawn between East Dulwich and Forest Hill. 27 April 1985: Converted to one-person operation. 6 June 1987: Withdrawn between Tottenham Court Road and Willesden, and instead extended to Oxford Circus. Monday-Friday evening service withdrawn between Willesden and Waterloo. Weekend service introduced between East Dulwich and Waterloo, extended during Saturday shopping hours to Oxford Circus. Monday-Friday except eves: Oxford Circus to Forest Hill Saturday shopping hours: Oxford Circus to East Dulwich Evenings and Sundays: Waterloo to East Dulwich 13 August 1988: Extended at all times from East Dulwich/Forest Hill via Sydenham to Penge. 4 February 1990: Sunday service extended from Waterloo to Aldwych. 24 February 1990: Extended from Waterloo to Aldwych at all times. 10 November 1990: Contract awarded to London & Country (later Londonlinks). 12 March 1994: Extended from Aldwych to Oxford Circus at all times. 19 July 1997: Operation transferred to South London (later Arriva London). 14 November 2003: Route N176 renumbered 176, thus route now a 24-hour service. 2004: Converted to low-floor operation. 2 August 2008: Withdrawn between Oxford Circus and Tottenham Court Road. Operators Route 176 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 7 October 1951-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London Central: 1 April 1989-9 November 1990 *London & Country/Londonlinks: 10 November 1990-18 July 1997 *South London/Arriva London: 19 July 1997-present Garages Route 176 has been operated from the following garages: *Walworth (WL): 7 October 1951-1 November 1985 *Willesden (AC): 27 June 1956-27 October 1978 *Cricklewood (W): 27 June 1956-11 October 1960 *Camberwell (Q): 4 November 1985-9 November 1990 *New Cross (NX): 7 June 1987-7 August 1988; 20 November 1988-4 November 1990 *Beddington Farm (CN): 10 November 1990-28 October 1994 *Bricklayers Arms (SK): 10 November 1990-c.1992 *Walworth (WL): c.1992-18 July 1997 *Norwood (N): 19 July 1997-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Possible interchanges are listed in brackets, with routes that are a short distance away denoted with an asterisk (*) Route departing Tottenham Court Road * Tottenham Court Road Station (1*, 8*, 10*, 14*, 24, 25*, 29, 55*, 73*, 98*, 134, 242, 390*, N1*, N5*, N8*, N20* N29, N55*, N68*, N73*, N98*, N171*, N207*, N253*, N279, Central line, Northern line) * Cambridge Circus * Leicester Square Station (Northern line, Piccadilly line) * St Martin's Place * Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Stn (3*, 6*, 9*, 12*, 13*, 53*, 87*, 88*, 139*, 159*, 453*, N2*, N3*, N9*, N13*, N18*, N21, N44*, N47, N87*, N89, N109*, N113*, N136*, N155*, N343, N381*, Bakerloo line, Circle line from Embankment, District line from Embankment, Northern line, Southeastern) * Southampton Street / Covent Garden (11, 15, 23, 91, N11, N15, N26, N91) * Lancaster Place / Somerset House * Waterloo Bridge / South Bank (1, 4, 26, 59, 68, 76, 77*, 139, 168, 171, 172, 188, 211*, 243, 341, 381*, 507*, 521, RV1, X68, N1, N68, N76, N171, N343, N381*) * Waterloo Station / Waterloo Road (Bakerloo line, Northern line, Waterloo & City line, South West Trains, Southeastern) * The Old Vic * St George's Circus * Elephant & Castle / London Road (1, 12, 45, 53, 63, 100, 148, 155, 168, 172, 188, 344, 360, 363, 453, 468, C10, N1, N63, N89, N155, Bakerloo line) * Elephant & Castle Station (35, 40, 133, 136, 196, 333, 343, 415, C10, P5, N133, N343, Northern line, Thameslink) * Larcom Street * East Street (P5*) * Westmoreland Road * Camberwell Road / Albany Road (42) * Bowyer Place * Medlar Street (12, 171, N89, N171) * Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green (35, 36*, 45, 185, 345, 436*, 484, N136*) * Coldharbour Lane (42, 68, 468, N68) * King's College Hospital * Denmark Hill Station (London Overground, Southeastern, Thameslink) * Grove Lane / Champion Park * Champion Grove * Champion Hill * Quorn Road (P13) * East Dulwich Station (Southern) * Ondine Road (37*, 484) * Goose Green * North Cross Road (P13) * East Dulwich Police Station * Heber Road * Crystal Palace Road * Dulwich Library (12*, 197) * Upland Road * Overhill Road * Grove Tavern (P13) * Lordship Lane / Wood Vale (363, P4, N63) * Horniman Museum (356) * Forest Hill Station / London Road (185, London Overground, Southern) * Dartmouth Road / Thorpewood Avenue (122) * Sydenham School * Sydenham / The Woodman (356) * Peak Hill (202) * Sydenham Station / Kirkdale (122, 450*, London Overground, Southern) * Cricketers Walk * St Christopher's Hospice * Springfield Road * Thicket Road (227) * High Street / Penge West Station (354, London Overground, Southern) * High Street / Maple Road * High Street / Green Lane (194*) * Penge / Pawleyne Arms (75, 197, 356, 358, N3) Route departing Penge * Penge / Pawleyne Arms (75, 194*, 197, 356, 358, N3) * High Street / Maple Road (227, 354) * High Street / Penge West Station (London Overground, Southern) * Thicket Road * St Christopher's Hospice * Border Road * Cricketers Walk * Sydenham Station / Kirkdale (122, 202, 450*, London Overground, Southern) * Peak Hill * Sydenham / The Woodman (356) * Sydenham School * Dartmouth Road / Thorpewood Avenue (122) * Forest Hill Station / London Road (185, 356, London Overground, Southern) * Honor Oak Road * Horniman Museum (P4) * Lordship Lane / Wood Vale (363, N63) * Grove Tavern (P13) * Overhill Road * Upland Road * Dulwich Library (197) * Dulwich / The Plough (12*, 40) * Crystal Palace Road * Heber Road * East Dulwich Police Station (P13) * North Cross Road * Goose Green (37) * Elsie Road (484) * East Dulwich Station (P13, Southern) * Champion Hill * Champion Grove * Denmark Hill Station (London Overground, Southeastern, Thameslink) * King's College Hospital (42, 68, 468, N68) * Coldharbour Lane * Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green (35, 36*, 45, 148, 185, 345, 436*, 484, N136*) * Camberwell Green (12, 171, N89, N171) * Medlar Street * Wyndham Road * Bowyer Place * Camberwell Road / Albany Road (42) * Westmoreland Road * East Street (P5*) * Larcom Street * Heygate Street * Elephant & Castle Station (12, 35, 40, 53*, 133, 136, 148, 155, 196, 333, 343, 344*, 360*, 415, 453*, C10*, P5, N133, N155, N343, Northern line, Thameslink) * Elephant & Castle / London Road (1, 45, 63, 68, 100, 168, 172, 188, 363, N1, N63, N89, Bakerloo line) * St George's Circus * The Old Vic * Waterloo Station / Tenison Way (59, 77*, 139, 211*, 243, 381*, 507*, 521, X68, N381*, Bakerloo line, Jubilee line, Northern line, Waterloo & City line, South West Trains, Southeastern) * Waterloo Bridge / South Bank (4, 26, 76, 341, RV1, N76, N343) * Lancaster Place (1, 68, 168, 172, 188, N1, N68, N171) * Savoy Street (6, 9, 11, 13, 15, 23, 87, 91, N9, N11, N13, N15, N21, N26, N44, N47, N87, N89, N155, N551) * Bedford Street * Charing Cross Station (Bakerloo line, Circle line from Embankment, District line from Embankment, Northern line, Southeastern) * Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Stn (3*, 12*, 24, 29, 88*, 159*, 453*, N2*, N3*, N5, N18*, N20, N29, N41, N97*, N109*, N113*, N136*, N279, N381*) * Leicester Square Station (Northern line, Piccadilly line) * Cambridge Circus * Denmark Street (14, 19, 38, N19, N38) * Tottenham Court Road Station / Great Russell Street (10*, 14*, 73*, 134*, 390*, Central line, Northern line) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Tottenham Court Road St Giles High Street, Denmark Street, Charing Cross Road, St Martin's Place, Duncannon Street, Strand, Lancaster Place, Waterloo Bridge, Waterloo Road, St George's Circus, London Road, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell Road, Camberwell Green, Denmark Hill, Champion Park, Grove Lane, Dog Kennel Hill, Grove Vale, Goose Green Roundabout, Lordship Lane, London Road, Dartmouth Road, Kirkdale, Westwood Hill, Lawrie Park Road, Crystal Palace Park Road, Penge High Street, Croydon Road Route departing Penge Croydon Road, Penge High Street, Crystal Palace Park Road, Lawrie Park Road, Westwood Hill, Kirkdale, Dartmouth Road, London Road, Lordship Lane, Goose Green Roundabout, Grove Vale, Dog Kennel Hill, Grove Lane, Champion Park, Denmark Hill, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Road, Walworth Road, Elephant & Castle, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, London Road, Waterloo Road, Tenison Way, Waterloo Road, Waterloo Bridge, Lancaster Place, Strand, Charing Cross Roundabout, Trafalgar Square, St Martin's Place, Charing Cross Road, Tottenham Court Road, Great Russell Street Timetable information Route 176 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Tottenham Court Road at 0012 and Penge at 0005 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Tottenham Court Road at 0550 and Penge at 0445 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Central Category:London & Country Category:Londonlinks Category:South London (operator) Category:Arriva London Category:Walworth (London Transport, WL) Category:Willesden (AC) Category:Cricklewood (W) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:New Cross (NX) Category:Beddington Farm (CN) Category:Bricklayers Arms (SK) Category:Walworth (Londonlinks, WL) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Tram replacement routes Category:Buses serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses serving Aldwych Category:Buses serving Waterloo Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Walworth Category:Buses serving Camberwell Category:Buses serving East Dulwich Category:Buses serving Dulwich Category:Buses serving Forest Hill Category:Buses serving Sydenham Category:Buses serving Penge Category:Buses formerly serving Embankment Category:Buses formerly serving Westminster Category:Buses formerly serving Lambeth North Category:Buses formerly serving Catford Category:Buses formerly serving Warren Street Category:Buses formerly serving Baker Street Category:Buses formerly serving Marylebone Category:Buses formerly serving Maida Vale Category:Buses formerly serving Kilburn Category:Buses formerly serving Willesden Category:Buses formerly serving Bellingham Category:Buses formerly serving Lewisham Category:Buses formerly serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses serving London Borough of Camden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lewisham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Bromley Category:Routes started in 1951